Гарвесте Аддамс и Философский камень
by Gilliane
Summary: Гарвесте отправляется в школу. Хогвартс, трепещи!  Вторая часть истории жизни и приключений небезызвестного Гарвесте Аддамса.


Гарвесте Аддамс и Философский камень

Оригинальное название: Harveste Addams and Sorcerer's Stone

Автор: kyaru-chan

Переводчик: Gilliane

Рейтинг: PG-13

Размер: миди

Пейринг: -

Жанр: AU, Crossover (x-over)

Отказ: Мне не принадлежит ни в коем разе. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Аннотация: Первый год обучения Гарвесте Аддамса в школе. Хогвартс, трепещи!

Ссылка на оригинал: .net/s/6343441/1/Harveste_Addams_and_the_Sorcerors_Stone

Предупреждение: AU, OOC, фирменный аддамсовский садизм.

...  
>оОООо<p>

Сначала на платформе 9 и 3/4 возникло густое облако дыма, испускавшее странный запах лаванды с примесью нестиранных носков.

Потом возникли голоса:

- Проклятье! Давненько я этим не занималась.

- Клево! Давай еще раз!

- На обратном пути, дорогой. Ты даже сможешь сам держать ботинок.

Дым постепенно рассеивался. Аддерворт Булстроуд заморгал, не веря своим глазам.

Не может быть.

В центре разношерстной компании невозмутимо стояла женщина, держа на руках ребенка с нарисованными усами. Черты ее лица скрывала вуаль и еще больше притенял черный кружевной зонт. Пестрое ее окружение состояло из великана, сбежавшего прямиком из морга; усохшей старухи, чей облик словно насмехался над всеми "обычными" ведьмами; мужчины, попыхивавшего невероятного размера сигарой; рыжеватого блондина крепкого телосложения, сжимавшего в руке - нечто, подозрительно напоминавшее гранату; молодой девушки с густой челкой, закрывавшей верхнюю половину лица (нижнюю закрывал раскрытый веер) и, наконец, маленькой девочки с обезглавленной куклой в руках.

И рука, просто рука, которая, казалось, никогда не являлась частью чьего-либо тела. Эта рука стояла сама по себе, лениво постукивая пальцами по земле, и выглядела настолько скучающей, насколько вообще рука может выглядеть.

Рядом стоял багаж, словно кто-то из Семьи собирался в Хогвартс.

О, нет.

- Кто это, Отец?

- Тише, Миллисент! – прошипел мужчина, чей разум застыл в холодном ужасе.

Этого не может быть. Только не они.

…  
>оОООо<p>

Сирена Забини утирала слезы, глядя, как ее сын заталкивает в поезд свой багаж.

- Не плачь, мама. Это ведь всего до зимних каникул.

- Извини, милый. Просто… - Она сквозь слезы улыбнулась ему. – Кто же будет теперь помогать мне прятать тела?

- Теоретически, я еще не должен иметь представления о таких вещах.

- Да, конечно. Но я буду по тебе очень скучать, мой дорогой. Не волнуйся, я обязательно заведу себе нового мужа к тому времени, как ты вернешься.

- Счастливого медового месяца, - язвительно усмехнулся Блейз. Какой-то странный запах заставил его наморщить нос и с любопытством обернуться. – Что это за запах?

Его мать вопросительно посмотрела на него: - О чем ты… О, боги!

- Мама?

- Это же Аддамсы! – выдохнула она, ее желтые глаза раскрылись в восторженном потрясении. - Они не появлялись на Британских островах более ста восьмидесяти лет, но я узнаю их где угодно. О, Блейз, дорогой, все эти истории!

- О чем ты вообще говоришь? Какие Аддамсы?

- О, мой дорогой. Скоро сам все узнаешь. Ты такой счастливчик!

….  
>оОООо<p>

- Люциус Малфой, старина!

- Что?…

Люциус Малфой был человеком, которого сложно застать врасплох. Но когда вдруг странный мужчина схватил его за руку и сжал ее словно стальными клещами, он решил, что в этот раз может позволить себе удивиться.

- Гомес Аддамс! Мы познакомились пару лет назад, думаю, это было в июне, в Орегоне - тогда еще был взрыв.

- Ах, да. – Как он мог забыть? Это была жуткая бойня.

Гарвесте устало потер переносицу и вздохнул. Все это: поездка, счастливые детские крики, да еще и проклятое яркое солнце – начинало доставать.

- Бабушка, ты превзошла себя. От твоего Трансатлантического зелья у меня, кажется, закружилась голова.

_Трам. Там. Та-дам._

- Ну вот, все время я промазываю, каждый раз. Я уже почти готов повеситься.

- Честное слово, вы двое, я же сказал: голова кружится, а это не значит - не двигается. – Он посмотрел на сестру. Вылитая маленькая Мортиция, руки скрещены на груди, непокорный взгляд не отрывается от земли. – Уэнсдей, все еще злишься на меня?

- Ты уезжаешь, - прошипела она сквозь зубы. – А я остаюсь совсем одна, кого мне теперь убивать?

- У тебя есть Пуберт.

- Он недостаточно быстро бегает.

- Моя ужасная валькирия, - сказал он с улыбкой и поднял ее на руки, чтобы поцеловать в нос. В свои девять лет она оставалась достаточно миниатюрной, чтобы помещаться в самые незначительные щели и прятаться там, как паук, поджидая ничего не подозревающую жертву. – Я буду дома на зимнее солнцестояние и помогу с подготовкой твоего первого массового жертвоприношения, хорошо?

Люциус в это время был занят разговором:

- Итак, ваши дети идут в Хогвартс в этом году?

- Только один из них. Гарвесте, подойди, поздоровайся с мистером Малфоем.

Гарри оглянулся и подошел, продолжая всю дорогу нашептывать разные кровожадные идеи на ушко сестре. Ее темные глаза раскрывались все шире и шире от предвкушения. Он поцеловал ее напоследок, перед тем как повернуться и наградить своей самой чарующей аддамсовской улыбкой величавого блондина:

– Мистер Малфой.

Тот наклонил голову в приветствии, затем подозвал вперед сына.

- Это мой сын, Драко. Естественно, Слизерин. Все в нашей семье были в Слизерине.

- Действительно? – заметил Гомес со сверкающими от воодушевления глазами. – Оттуда ведь вышли все эти Пожиратели смерти, не так ли? Я читал об этом. Они были безжалостными машинами для убийства, пытали людей направо и налево, оставляя после себя лишь переломанные кости и разлагающуюся плоть среди насквозь пропитанной кровью травы… абсолютное безумие.

Гарри спрятал свою улыбку за собранными в косы волосами Уэнсдей:

- Ах, Отец, не искушай меня.

….  
>оОООо<p>

Мимо него с пугающей скоростью проносились поля и деревья, и с каждой милей он все больше мрачнел, как это хмурое небо над головой, будто тяжкий груз ложился на сердце. Мать строго предупредила, что далеко не все люди так легко относятся к жестокости и насилию, как их Семья, и ему придется особенно осторожно обращаться со своим оружием, чтобы не нанести никому серьезных ран. Но это же просто нечестно! Как ему теперь прикажете развлекаться?

Хотя… Мортиша остерегала от использования оружия, но ничего не сказала про яды. Предположительно, магическое образование в Соединенном Королевстве находится на достаточно высоком уровне, чтобы справиться хотя бы с этим. И взрывы. Она не упоминала взрывы. Уголок его рта приподнялся в намеке на улыбку, мягкая ткань юбки натянулась, когда он устроился поудобнее, положив ногу на ногу.

Рефлекторно облизнув губы, он тут же почувствовал едкое жжение на языке. Кровь акромантула и яд древесной лягушки. Должно быть, он получил это «угощение», когда целовал на прощание Марию Антуанетту, куклу Уэнсдей. Маленькая шалунья.

Он ехал вместе с четырьмя юными попутчиками. Сначала купе было занято другими учениками, по виду – старшекурсниками, но те загадочным образом испарились, стоило ему им улыбнуться. Напротив сидел Драко Малфой, листая учебник по зельям. Рядом с ним двое – Винсент Кребб и Грегори Гойл – уплетали свой ланч. Глядя на них, Гарвесте ощутил легкий приступ тоски по дому. Они ели точно как дядя Фестер, отвратительно чавкая и без всякого представления о манерах поведения за столом.

Что касается последнего попутчика…

- Значит, ты – Аддамс.

Блейз Забини задумчиво разглядывал девушку, сидящую рядом. Сложенный шелковый веер неспешно похлопывал по кроваво-красным губам, загадочно влекущие глаза были погружены в тень. Она была немного смуглее, чем остальные члены ее семьи, хотя ее нельзя было назвать загорелой. Блейз вспомнил, насколько бледной была та женщина на вокзале, напоминавшая вампира, не просто бледной, но белой как мел. Кто угодно рядом с ней покажется смуглым.

- Это так.

Изгиб ее губ – нечитаемый, непостижимый, почти потусторонний. Дрожь пробежала по его спине, и он смущенно откашлялся. Так не пойдет. Совершенно неподобающее поведение для наследника рода Забини.

- Моя мама была… рада видеть вашу семью, но я никогда не слышал об Аддамсах. Не похоже, чтобы вы были местными. Ты чистокровная?

- Мы живем в Америке, - снова эта улыбка, - и практикуем Темную магию, если ты об этом спрашиваешь. Старую магию.

- Старую? – подключился к разговору Драко, его любопытный взгляд скользил словно ртуть. – Это ведь с Мерлина началось разделение магии на Светлую и Темную? Ну, с него и леди Ле Фей, правда?

- Правда. Но я говорю об исконной магии, о том, какой она была до них. О Магии крови. – Улыбка не покидала ее лицо ни на минуту, становясь только более жуткой. – Той магии, что истребила динозавров, что разжигала «Черную смерть».

Она продолжала говорить, и Блейз не верил своим ушам, в то время как Драко, казалось, был полностью поглощен рассказом. Это же… это та самая магия, которую практиковала его мать, как и некоторые другие старинные семейства, но они _не говорили_ об этом. Магия крови была темнее самой тьмы, окрашенная виной и стыдом, и грозила жуткими последствиями для колдуна. Сирена Забини занималась ей по необходимости, это было единственным способом выжить, будучи «черной вдовой». Но говорить о ней так небрежно, невозмутимо, будто о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, а не пугающем весь магический мир, и с таким явным удовольствием, почти физическим наслаждением…

Да, Гарвесте Аддамс определенно придавала понятию «бросать в дрожь» совершенно новый смысл.

….  
>оОООо<p>

Гарвесте Аддамс была загадкой - к такому выводу пришел Драко, разглядывая темную головку в нескольких шагах впереди от него.

На вокзале отец отозвал его в сторону, как только эксцентричная семейка отошла на безопасное состояние. Он еще успел заметить их багаж, послушно спешащий вслед за хозяевами, как свора странных «сумчатых» собак, увиденных в бреду сумасшедшим, но не стал заострять на этом внимание – кто знает, может, это просто неизвестное пока ему вполне «нормальное» заклинание.

- Драко, - начал отец низким голосом, с каким-то испуганным выражением на лице. – Драко, ты должен подружиться с этой девчонкой Аддамс несмотря ни на что, независимо от факультета, куда ее рассортируют, ты меня понял?

- Даже если она попадет на Гриффиндор? – ненавистное слово отдало горечью на языке.

Отец рассмеялся, хотя короткий смешок этот скорее походил на лай:

- Скорее ад замерзнет, чем _эта_ девочка окажется на Гриффиндоре. Дамблдора можно обвинять во многом, но он будет абсолютным безумцем, если допустит такое. Ты _обязан_ стать ее другом, обещай мне это, Драко. Не отставай от нее ни на шаг.

- Но зачем, отец?

- Просто поверь мне.

_Поверь мне._ Никогда отец не говорил ему таких слов. Даже его мать, казалось, чего-то боялась, а он всегда знал ее как исключительно бесстрашного человека, отказавшегося принимать метку тогда, когда Темный Лорд был в расцвете своего могущества.

А потом был памятный разговор в поезде про магию крови. Зеленые глаза горели огнем, когда девушка с воодушевлением рассказывала о любимом предмете, словно это была светская сплетня, а не обсуждение запрещенной и исключительно темной ветви магических искусств.

- Аддамс, Гарвесте!

Волна удивленного и встревоженного шепота, постепенно разрастаясь, расходилась от нее во все стороны, когда Гарвесте, плавно скользя, шла по Большому залу в сторону учительского стола. Он отметил эту ее черту раньше – она двигалась легко, словно дымка, не касаясь ногами земли. Возможно, все дело в платье.

Обеспокоенный шепот послышался также за учительским столом, и что удивительно - со стороны одного темноволосого и крючконосого профессора, который, к тому же, приходился ему крестным отцом. Драко пытался понять, из-за чего он так волнуется.

- Аддамс, в этой школе? Дамблдор, вы сошли с ума?

Не настолько уж она плоха.

«А может, настолько», - подумал Драко, когда так всех заинтересовавшая девушка достигла подиума с Сортировочной шляпой. Стоило ей всего лишь протянуть руку и слегка погладить тулью пальцем, как шляпа начала КРИЧАТЬ.

Крик был абсолютно нечеловеческим, ни одно живое существо не способно так кричать, может, только баньши, и то если ей перед этим вырвать с мясом крылья. Крик, высокий, мучительный и до краев наполненный выворачивавшей душу болью, достиг стропил замка и все длился, и длился, и длился, пока Гарвесте не убрала со шляпы своей руки. Она улыбалась.

- С-слизерин, - выдохнула шляпа, пятясь в страхе от новенькой. – Слизерин.

….  
>оОООо<p>

Женщины рода Паркинсон были королевами факультета Слизерин еще со времен основания Хогвартса. Ее предок, Вирелла Паркинсон, стала первой и величайшей. Панси рассказывали, что она была страшнее Гриндевальда и кровожаднее теперешнего Темного лорда. Долгие годы с самого детства, с рассказов матери перед сном, Панси ждала своего шанса. И она не в коем случае не могла уронить честь своего рода, позволив этой американской выскочке занять ее место.

Панси пристально изучала новенькую, расположившуюся с комфортом на диване в слизеринской гостиной. Ее окружала своеобразная «зона отчуждения», и диван целиком был предоставлен в ее полное распоряжение, хотя все стулья в гостиной были заняты. Остальные как будто не решались к ней приближаться, словно были чем-то напуганы.

«Кучка идиотов», - подумала Панси. И все из-за того, что Сортировочной шляпе понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы оправиться от пережитого потрясения и продолжить сортировку учеников. Ну, так вот: ее этим не запугаешь.

– Я хочу с ней поговорить.

– Я бы не стала этого делать, Панси, - предостерегающе прошептала Миллисент, подруга детства. - Мой папа предупреждал меня…

– Не глупи. Чего бояться? В ней нет ничего особенного.

Не обращая внимания на всеобщий потрясенный вздох, она решительно подошла к девушке и присела рядом. Потом, не опуская свой пристальный взгляд, протянула руку:

– Меня зовут Панси Паркинсон.

Из-под густой челки на нее глянула пара пронзительных зеленых глаз, затем губы изогнулись в приветливой улыбке:

– Гарвесте Аддамс, приятно познакомиться.

Ее прикосновение было замораживающим, будто кожа никогда не знала солнца и при этом еще казалась на ощупь слегка чешуйчатой. Панси еле сдержалась, чтобы с криком не отшатнуться.

Бенджамин Ургхарт, откашлявшись, прервал затянувшееся молчание:

– Всем спать. Завтра с утра начинаются занятия.

– В самом деле, - снова ее улыбка, и Панси чувствует, как сердце бьется о грудную клетку, готовое выпрыгнуть. – Спокойной ночи, мисс Паркинсон.

Она плавно, по-змеиному соскользнула с дивана и направилась в сторону мужских спален. Панси боролась с желанием вытереть свою руку о юбку. Миллисент похлопала ее по плечу, на лице Булстроуд ясно читалось: «Я же тебе говорила».

– Куда вы направляетесь, мисс Аддамс? Женские спальни в другую сторону.

Ее смех, словно перезвон церковных колоколов в полуночи, прозвучал похоронным маршем и, одновременно, вестником неотвратимой катастрофы. Все вздрогнули.

…..  
>оОООо<p>

Первым уроком были зелья с гриффиндорцами.

И опять зона отчуждения вокруг нее – _него_. Остальные ученики жались в тени, по пять человек за столом, хотя рабочее место было рассчитано лишь на троих. Возможно, в первый раз Слизерин демонстрировал настолько открытый страх. Северус Снейп в раздражении потер переносицу. Следовало ожидать чего-то подобного.

Его традиционная приветственная речь – и та не оказала обычного воздействия. Даже гриффиндорцы не выглядели впечатленными. Все они, как один, смотрели на безупречно одетого (зелень и серебро, разумеется) и сдержанно улыбавшегося брюнета. На нем, естественно, была женская школьная форма. Даже Дамблдор за завтраком ничего не сказал на это, хотя блеск в его глазах заметно померк.

Так дело не пойдет.

– Мистер Аддамс, наша новая… знаменитость, - процедил он, игнорируя удивление на лицах «львят». – Мистер Аддамс, что получится, если добавить молотый корень асфодели в настойку полыни?

– Так много интересного, профессор, в зависимости от остальных ингредиентов и условий приготовления зелья. Добавив шерсть полувидима, вы сможете стать невидимым ценой своей души. Смешав же данные ингредиенты с кладбищенской землей при свете растущей луны, вы получите зелье, что выворачивает все, что внутри – наружу. А с серебром и сердцем русалки – подношение, способное поднять кракена со дна моря. – Зеленые глаза изучали его лицо, на котором застыла привычная стоическая маска, после чего лицо самого Гарвесте озарила счастливая улыбка: - Но я полагаю, вы подразумеваете напиток «живой смерти», самый известный способ применения этих двух компонентов.

– Где можно найти безоар? – он умудрился не прохрипеть этот вопрос. Мысли кружились, путались и не хотели укладываться в голове. Знания о вызове кракена считались потерянными на протяжении столетий.

– В животе почти любого живого существа в мире. У моей бабушки есть один такой, четырнадцатого века – так вот его вытащили из желудка девочки, которая никак не переставала жевать свои волосы.

Кого-то вырвало.

– Борец и волчий корень?

– Аконит, также известный как шлемник. Я сам предпочитаю aconitum carmichaelii. А вы, профессор?

– Aconitum lycoctonum, - ответил он глухо, внутренне с трудом отходя от потрясения. Он тряхнул головой и прорычал, обращая свой свирепый взор на остальных учеников, наблюдавших за их словесной дуэлью. – Ну? Чего вы ждете? Записывайте!

Через полтора часа после начала урока Снейп совершенно забыл об этом непонятном Аддамсе, а зря.

– Глупый мальчишка! – прошипел он на Невилла Лонгботтома, кожа которого быстро покрывалась гнойными нарывами. – Иглы дикобраза – _после_ снятия зелья с огня! Вы просто ходячая катастрофа, вас опасно даже подпускать к котлу!

Гарри улыбнулся, опустив голову к своему зелью, чтобы густые пары скрыли выражение его лица. Не только Пагсли в их семье любил взрывы.

….  
>оОООо<p>

Люди все еще продолжали судачить о нем. Гарри слегка наклонил вперед зонтик, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Он был не настолько чувствителен к солнечному свету, как его мать, но все же чересчур яркое солнце заметно раздражало. Он надеялся, что погода в этой части земного шара будет вполне благоприятной – постоянно пасмурной и в меру унылой. Как же он ошибался!

– Протяните руки над вашими метлами и скомандуйте «вверх!», - проинструктировала женщина с желтыми глазами, кажется, ее звали мадам Хуч. Красивые глаза, как у смертоносного хищника перед атакой.

– Вверх, - послушно сказал он вместе со своими однокурсниками.

Метла осталась на земле. Он посмотрел на нее и щелкнул пальцами. Метла тут же прыгнула ему в руку, мелко дрожа. Он аккуратно оседлал ее, вспоминая уроки бабушки по верховой езде. В конце концов, ездить в дамском седле можно было единственным подобающим приличной особе способом.

Чье-то резкое движение заставило его оглянуться. Невилл Лонгботтом, эта восхитительная ходячая катастрофа, быстро поднимался в небо, лицо его было цвета свежего трупа. Его падение было неизбежным и сопровождалось громким хрустом. Сломанное запястье. Счастливчик.

– Всем оставаться на земле, - закатив свои прелестные глазки, сказала мадам Хуч. – Если увижу кого-нибудь в воздухе, получите отработку раньше, чем успеете сказать квиддич. Пойдемте, Лонгботтом, вам нужно в лечебное крыло.

– Вы видели его лицо, этого неповоротливого дубины?

Это Драко, маленький хулиган. Он напоминал ему юного Пагсли. С каждым днем он скучал по дому все сильнее.

– Верни немедленно, это Невилла!

А это Рональд Биллиус Уизли с фамильной рыжей-прерыжей шевелюрой. Она была похожа цветом на пролитую кровь при солнечном свете – еще одно напоминание о доме. Его руки скучали по твердым рукоятям ножей или гибкой стали заточенных спиц. Он так долго не держал в руках оружие. Это сводило его с ума.

Он следил с интересом за двумя мальчиками, рассекающими на метлах воздух. Они носились друг за другом туда-сюда, оскорбления, впрочем, летели быстрее метел.

– Поймай, если сможешь!

– Драко.

Сердце Драко Малфоя, казалось, замерло, на секунду сбившись с ритма, а сам он попал в плен смеющихся зеленых глаз. Драко и не заметил, как этот женственный юноша оказался перед ним. Напоминалка выпала из его онемевших пальцев.

Гарри, не задумываясь, поймал вещицу. Он парил в небе, и подол длинной юбки струился по ветру, как пряди тьмы в синем небе. В другой руке до сих пор был зажат зонт, и как Гарвесте умудрялся при этом держаться на метле, было совершенно непонятно.

– Верни ее, Аддамс, - голос рыжика, обычно громкий и пронзительный, был сейчас приглушен и осторожен. Все в школе были наслышаны о Гарвесте.

– Конечно, Рональд.

Звуки его имени, что слетали с ярко накрашенных губ, походили на завернутые в чувственный атлас шипы. Уизли смог поймать напоминалку и даже не уронить ее вновь.

Гарри перевел взгляд на блондина, который шокировано уставился на него, и не удержался. Он склонился к самому его уху и проворковал:

– Ну же, Драко, маленький негодник. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя _наказали_, не так ли?

…  
>оОООо<p>

Это было не самое своевременное предупреждение. Мадам Хуч назначила всем трем отработку с Филчем. А потом пошла и выложила профессору Снейпу, что он прекрасно летает и даже предложила его на место ловца. Чудная.

Гарри возвращался в слизеринские подземелья один. Очевидно, вечная вражда между Уизли и Малфоями не смогла устоять против ужаса, который обоим внушал Аддамс.

Может, поэтому его затолкали в эту комнату.

Гарри попытался оглядеться в царившем мраке. Он учуял запах собачьей слюны. Расслышал глухое рычание. Вытащил из кармана свечу и приласкал фитиль. Тот вспыхнул.

Гарри рассмеялся.

На следующий день Драко Малфой не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Он не знал, что на него нашло. Просто ему было так обидно, что его обошли, и противно от того, что пришлось идти на отработку не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Уизли. А этот Аддамс все улыбался да вытирал грязь и чувствовал себя как дома среди бесконечной пыли и копоти подземелий. Все это безмерно раздражало, и нужно было хоть что-то с этим делать.

В итоге, он ослушался отца и оставил мальчишку Аддамса умирать в коридоре на третьем этаже. Его крестный, несмотря на то, что был полнейшим садистом в качестве преподавателя, действительно заботился о нем и хотел, чтобы крестник точно знал, почему коридор был закрыт для учеников. Гарвесте наверняка был давно уже мертв, разорван на тысячи кусочков тем трехголовым псом, которого показал ему Снейп еще в первый вечер.

Ледяной палец скользнул по основанию шеи, заставив его замереть. Его сердце _вновь_ чуть не остановилось, когда Гарвесте сел рядом с ним, такой же бодрый и жизнерадостный как всегда, совершенно невозмутимый, как будто только что с утренней прогулки в парке.

– Спасибо за подарок, Драко. Как ты узнал, что я люблю собак?

….  
>оОООо<p>

– Эй, Аддамс!

Гарри оглянулся на окликнувшего его. Веер вспорхнул, раскрываясь и пряча его губы от приближавшегося собеседника. Он мысленно проглядел список с именами знакомых слизеринцев.

– Здравствуй, Теренс.

Теренс Хиггс посмотрел на тонкую фигурку перед ним и замолчал, подбирая слова. Даже старшие ребята с опаской относились к этому Аддамсу, и вот полюбуйтесь на него – стоит перед самым жутким существом, когда-либо ходившим по коридорам Хогвартса, и собирается сказать нечто, что вполне может вывести того из себя.

– Я слышал, профессор Снейп подумывает сделать тебя новым ловцом слизеринской команды.

– Да?

Черт, как же трудно.

– Мм…. Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, но…

– Ты сейчас играешь за ловца, да?

– Ну…

Гарри хотелось рассмеяться, но он не стал. Мальчик и так выглядел сплошным комком нервов.

– Не волнуйся, Теренс. Я не буду играть в этом году.

– Ч-что? – Теренс заморгал от удивления. Гарвесте, похоже, только что прочел все его мысли. – Но мадам Хуч сказала, что ты летаешь превосходно! Что у тебя врожденный талант!

– Ну и что? Не волнуйся, - повторил Гарри, его глаза, словно изумруды, переливались в свете заходящего солнца, – есть много разных способов летать.

– А… о… хорошо тогда. Спасибо.

Гарри снисходительно смотрел на удалявшегося ученика. Потом слизнул кровь с губ, сложил веер и продолжил свой путь к Большому залу.

оОООо

Красная влага тяжелыми каплями стекала с отрубленной головы, медленно просачиваясь меж его пальцев, прежде чем упасть в котел. Темная жидкость внутри странно задвигалась и забурлила, как кипящая смола, хотя огня под котлом не разжигали. Пахло половыми щетками, кофе и свежей рвотой.

Он добавил каплю паучьего яда и помешал зелье лапкой дохлой ящерицы. Ящерица была убита им еще два часа назад, но, по большому счету, это не имело значения.

Мертвенно-бледное лицо, проступившее на поверхности зелья, должно быть, явилось из ночных кошмаров или было вызвано на землю прямиком с нижних кругов ада.

– Бабуля, как я рад тебя видеть!

– Мортиша, Гомес – это Гарри!

На поверхность «всплыли» другие лица, и он улыбнулся, увидев их.

– С Хэллоуином! Я соскучился.

– Ты несчастлив, дорогой?

– Смертельно, мама.

– Я так горжусь тобой.

– Как твои оценки, а? – весело поинтересовался отец. – Ужаснее Конца света, надеюсь?

– Я первый на курсе по зельям, трансфигурации и защите.

– Моя школа! – захихикала бабушка Фрамп.

– Я получила твой подарок, Гарри. – Лицо Уэнсдей сияло, как луна оборотней, и она подняла повыше клетку с тарантулом, чтобы показать брату. – Обожаю его!

Поверхность варева снова зарябила, и появилось лицо Пагсли, серовато-трупного оттенка из-за использования другого транслирующего зелья. Он был сейчас в Салеме и в остальном выглядел отлично.

– Привет, Гарри. Привет всем.

– Пагсли! Слышал, ты подорвал своего учителя фехтования!

Старший брат почесал затылок в явном смущении:

– Да так, пустяки.

– Мой сын – Демон Уничтожения. Просто замечательно! А у тебя, моя змейка? Убитых за последнее время?

– Ни одного, Отец, - ответил он пристыжено. – У меня даже не было шанса потренироваться в метании ножей. Совсем запустил тренировки.

– Это значит, я смогу отрубить тебе голову, когда ты вернешься? – Уэнсдей оживилась. – Я тут как раз усовершенствовала гильотину.

– Никто не мешает тебе попытаться.

Он сморщил нос от всепроникающего запаха тухлых яиц и поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Подошвы его босых ног почувствовали колебания каменных плит пола, и внезапно его захлестнуло острое возбуждение. Только одно существо могло так вонять.

– По замку бродит тролль.

– Тролли? Эта школа гораздо более продвинутая, чем я думал.

– Так нечестно. У нас в Салеме нет троллей.

Мортиша улыбнулась Гарри из глубины котла, уверенная в его успехе.

– Не забудь, целься в _такгонха'ак_, моя змейка.

– Тиш, это же тролльский язык!

…  
>оОООо<p>

Гарри бежал по коридору, и кровь стучала у него в висках.

Ему еще ни разу не доводилось охотиться на тролля.

Он нырнул в нишу, чтобы избежать столкновения с несущейся в панике толпой учеников, и поспешил дальше, перемещаясь под прикрытием теней и избегая освященных участков. Вязкая от долгого бездействия кровь внезапно побежала огнем по его венам. Он буквально ощущал ее вкус на кончике языка и от этого воспламенялся еще больше.

Наконец-то! Он уже заждался.

Глаза Гарри горели потусторонним светом, и тело дрожало от предвкушения, когда он укрылся в ближайшем дверном проеме и замер, пытаясь своими все еще босыми ногами определить по силе колебаний, на каком расстоянии от него находится добыча. Волосы он заколол перед охотой, но длинная челка по-прежнему падала на глаза, затеняя лицо.

– Аддамс?

Резко обернувшись, он предусмотрительно придержал спицу в своей руке. Девушка отшатнулась от него, ее заплаканное лицо исказилось от ужаса.

– Гермиона? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я-я-я-я-я…

– Шшш…

Он скользнул поближе, и она тут же упала в обморок. Гарри закатил глаза. _В самом деле!_

Тут, срывая дверь с петель, в помещение ворвался тролль, и он на время забыл про однокурсницу. Он чувствовал, как смех буквально распирает его изнутри, а в его голове, бесконечно повторяясь, крутилось одно слово. Неотвязный и привычный мотив, толкавший его все ближе и ближе к той бездне, из которой когда-то вышел первый Аддамс. Гарри слышал этот мотив в своем сердце, когда первая кровь обагрила его руки и после – каждую темную ночь, в тишине его снов, в голосе его Матери, в смехе Отца.

_Смертьсмертьсмертьсмертьсмертьсмерть…_

Тролль двигался неуклюже и громоздко, будто каждый шаг, каждый взмах огромной дубины ему приходилось совершать, преодолевая двойную гравитацию. Острые спицы лишь слегка поцарапали его железобетонную кожу, и Гарвесте с трудом заставил себя успокоиться – несомненный вызов, который бросало существо, приводил его в восторг. Вот оно – то, для чего он был создан, кем он был, кем была вся его Семья. Сегодня ночь новолуния.

Все складывалось просто идеально.

….  
>оОООо<p>

Блейз краем глаза наблюдал за Гарвесте.

Он пока не пересмотрел свое мнение о брюнете. Тот все равно был жутким. Даже профессор Снейп его боялся. С того самого первого дня на зельях он не сказал и двух слов своему самому талантливому студенту, не обращая внимания на то, как много котлов тот взрывал. А взрывал он много.

– И квоффл немедленно переходит в руки Анжелины Джонсон с Гриффиндора!

О том, как Гарвесте расправился с разъяренным троллем, проникшим в Хогвартс, на следующий день знала вся школа. Когда прибыли учителя, от твари остались одни клочья, разбросанные по всему женскому туалету, да пятна грязно-серой крови, что виднелись даже на потолке. Гарвесте, невероятно чистый, без единого пятнышка на одежде, тихо сидел в углу и уговаривал Гермиону Грейнджер выпить немного воды. По крайней мере, все надеялись, что это была вода.

– …обратно к Джонсон и – нет, Слизерин снова перехватывает квоффл…

Конечно, это была вода.

– …он сейчас за… нет, остановлен ловким приемом…

По-видимому, девчонка Грейнджер была изгоем на красно-золотом факультете, и теперь она постоянно находилась рядом с невозмутимым слизеринцем, приводившем в ужас всю школу. Покорно положив свою руку на его предплечье, гриффиндорка наблюдала за матчем. Вполне возможно, он ее околдовал.

– …Оох! должно быть, очень больно – получить со всего маху бладжером по голове…

– О, счастливчик! Такие удары исключительно болезненны.

– Ты и правда садист, Гарри.

_Гарри?_ Она может звать его _Гарри_? Оставаясь в живых?

– Пока никаких признаков снитча? – спросил Драко, подвигаясь ближе к Блейзу. Потом тоже перевел свой взгляд на Гарвесте, словно, просто молча рассматривая брюнета, мог разгадать загадку, что представлял собой юный Аддамс.

– Похоже на то.

Поднялся ветер, и Драко тут же пожалел о своем любопытстве. Лучше бы он родился слепым.

На гладкой бледной коже лба, всегда скрытой под длинной челкой, был отчетливо виден шрам. Шрам в виде молнии.

Драко бросил взгляд на друга и понял, что тот тоже все видел.

Похоже, их ждали большие неприятности.

…  
>оОООо<p>

– Ты – Гарри Поттер, - все еще как будто не веря, произнес Альбус Дамблдор. – _Гарри Поттер._

Его единственный слушатель зловеще рассмеялся в ответ.

– В другой жизни, господин директор. Здесь и сейчас я – Гарвесте Аддамс.

– Мой мальчик, это… это потрясающе! Мы все считали тебя мертвым!

– Позвольте узнать, с чего вы так решили?

– Мы нашли тела Дурслей на дне Темзы. Они были зверски зарезаны.

Мимолетная холодная улыбка промелькнула на его губах:

– Действительно? Как… интересно.

– Как же ты оказался в Америке? И с Аддамсами? Почему я не мог найти никаких следов твоего существования?

Гарри рассмеялся, прикрыв лицо веером.

– Несмотря на большое желание стать свидетелем сердечного приступа, вынужден воздержаться, господин директор. Я не смогу ответить на ваши вопросы. Попробуйте задать их моей Матери.

– Но… но… нет никаких следов, ни единого факта, который бы связывал тебя с Гарри Поттером. Ты _родился_ Гарвесте Аддамсом.

– Да, родился. Я и есть Аддамс, целиком и полностью.

Вот так. И даже великому Альбусу Дамблдору пришлось признать поражение перед _этой_ улыбкой. Он больше ничего не добился и вынужден был оставить расспросы.

…  
>оОООо<p>

Он стоял, по пояс погруженный в море крови, и острие ножа сверкало под ярким блеском полной луны. Рядом стояла сестра, настоящая валькирия, ее волосы развевались на ветру, которого не было, а на плече ее лежала окровавленная секира. Старший брат стоял с другой стороны, и багровые капли сияли на его щеках, на лице – звериный оскал. Пуберт залез на валун и сосредоточенно жевал наконечник пылающей стрелы. В небе цвета гангрены парили любимые мать, отец и дядя, охотясь за очередной жертвой. Фоном к этой мрачной картине зловеще возвышался особняк на Кладбищенской улице, освещаемый вспышками гигантских молний и сотрясаемый раскатами грома.

Сколько крови!

Гарри очень нравилось это зеркало. Он улыбался.

По краям медленно ползли трещины.

…...

оОООо

…..

Опять отработка. Отца бы уже выперли к этому времени, но ни Гарри, ни Пагсли не обладали в полной мере отцовским талантом к разрушению. Можно было только надеяться, что Уэнсдей или Пуберт унаследовали этот ген.

Они с Гермионой натолкнулись на братьев Уизли, когда те спускались с Астрономической башни. Лично его совершенно не заботило, что братья там делали и почему от них так несло драконом. Но, к сожалению, это сильно беспокоило МакГонагалл, у которой были зрение и нюх, как у кошки. А так как они все были вне своих спален после отбоя, то все и схлопотали отработку в Запретном лесу. И теперь они шагали вслед за полу-великаном по усыпанной осенней листвой тропе.

Выяснилось, что кто-то в лесу убивал единорогов. Какая оригинальная идея.

– Чур, Клык со мной, - торопливо заявил Рон.

– Тока эт', он немног' труслив, - предупредил Хагрид. – Аддамс, Грейнджер, вы тода с ним. А я с близнецами – в другу сторону. Если чо – шлите искры в небо, ага?

– Гарри, - прошептала Гермиона, как только они погрузились в глухую темноту Запретного леса. Она милая девочка, конечно, не чета Уэнсдей, но оставалась верна ему с того самого дня. Все-таки приятно, когда есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить хотя бы об учебе, если не о техниках пытки. К тому же, она весьма заинтересовалась историей оружия…

– Знаешь, я никогда не видела твою палочку. У тебя она есть?

– Конечно, дорогая.

– Ты не используешь палочку на уроках, - заметил подслушавший их Рональд. Все трое шептались украдкой, словно каждая ветка в Запретном лесу давила на них тяжким весом своих тайн.

– Мне она не нужна. У Адамсов талант к беспалочковой магии. Это у нас в крови. – Он улыбнулся этой маленькой шутке, понятной лишь посвященным.

– Можно посмотреть?

Он молча вытащил палочку из рукава своей мантии, не отрывая глаз от пятен серебристой крови, переливавшейся на темной земле через каждые несколько шагов и искушавшей его своим холодным светом. Это было невыносимо прекрасно. Он был уверен: Уэнсдей понравится. Потом он вспомнил кое-что:

– Не трогай кончик.

Девушка прервала свое тщательное изучение.

– Почему?

– На нем яд.

Уизли явно собирался что-то сказать на это, но тут в кустах неподалеку раздался треск. Мальчик захлопнул рот с громким щелчком.

Гарвесте с любопытством шагнул вперед.

– Гарри!

Прямо в нескольких шагах перед ними, склонившись над мертвым единорогом, стояла закутанная в мантию фигура. Глубокий капюшон скрывал ее лицо, а в складках рукавов, казалось, тонули руки. Нагнувшись к самой шее животного, существо, судя по всему, пило волшебную кровь. Пило до момента их появления. При звуках голоса Гермионы оно подняло голову. В черном провале капюшона ничего невозможно было разглядеть кроме глубоких теней. Интересный трюк, было бы неплохо самому так научиться. Существо плавно поднялось и заскользило в их сторону.

Мгновенно спица воткнулась в землю перед ним и лезвия веера Гарри сомкнулись там, где должна была быть его шея. Оно отпрянуло назад даже быстрее, чем смог бы отец Гарвесте.

– Кшш!

И существо исчезло, растворившись в ночи как призрак.

– Гарри – что?.. что?..

– Не знаю, - пробормотал Гарри, понимая, что ему брошен вызов. – Гермиона, бери Клыка и найди Хагрида. Рональд, иди с ней. Я подожду здесь.

– Т-ты уверен?

Милая девочка. Он отчетливо ощущал ее страх, и все равно она о нем беспокоилась.

– Да. Иди.

Он подождал, пока они уйдут, потом приблизился к трагически величественным останкам. Они светились сильнее, чем сама кровь, словно яркая звезда, горящая во тьме окружающей ее беспросветной ночи. Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить окровавленный бок.

– Я бы не стал этого делать, Гарри Поттер.

Кентавр поймал веер в нескольких дюймах от обнаженного торса, и только тогда заметил хищный взгляд.

– Гарвесте Аддамс, - исправился он.

– Благодарю, кентавр.

Гарвесте присел на корточки, опустив руку на сверкающий рог. Он был восхитительно острым и легко разрезал его ладонь.

– Истории, что рассказывают о тебе звезды, правдивы.

– Звезды редко лгут.

Ранка, простой порез на тонкой коже, была неглубокой. Со временем заживет. Он слизнул выступившие капли крови, наслаждаясь богатым металлическим вкусом, и снова протянул руку.

– Не стоит, Гарвесте Аддамс. Те, кто вкусил крови единорога, обречены вести жалкое существование. Тот, кого ты видел, проклят навеки, никогда он не будет частью этого мира.

– Правда?

Серебристая кровь была действительно прекрасна. Она сияла на его руке драгоценными бриллиантами. Нужно будет обязательно взять немного домой.

– Тогда почему же все удовольствие должно доставаться ему одному?

…

оОООо

…

– Это вы были в лесу в ту ночь, - сказал Гарри уверенно, не сомневаясь.

Профессор Квирелл посмотрел на него свысока, отличавшее его ужасное заикание бесследно прошло.

– Да, я.

– _Яааа, _- прошипело эхо.

Они, наверно, прошагали целую милю под школой. Квирелл позвал его к себе в офис обсудить результаты экзамена, и он пришел. Стоило Гарри переступить через порог, как он снова оказался «лицом к лицу» с трехголовым псом. Тот забился от него в угол. Потом были другие препятствия, все какие-то тривиальные, почти игрушечные. Последнее, правда, было забавным. Давненько он не пробовал крови акромантула. Квирелл, конечно, накричал на Гарри за то, что он выбрал не тот флакон, но вкус был довольно приятным, с легким мятным привкусом. Снейп, несомненно, был гением.

Сперва Гарвесте пошел, потому что ему было интересно, а потом не отрезал эту забинтованную голову, потому что загадки были все же довольно занимательными, но, в конце концов, у всего есть свои границы.

– Что вам от меня надо?

– Ты – Гарри Поттер.

– _Гарри Поттер. _– снова таинственный голос зазмеился в воздухе. Впечатляло, что некто смог прошипеть имя, в котором не было шипящих звуков.

– У вас, народ, какой-то нездоровый интерес к этому имени. Я не был Гарри Поттером уже шесть лет и буду признателен, если меня будут называть моим настоящим именем.

Квирелл уставился на него, явно гадая, почему этот маленький мальчик не дрожит от страха, как осиновый лист. Гарри закатил глаза.

– Послушайте, профессор, говорите, что вам нужно, и покончим с этим. Сегодня ночь новолуния, а я еще даже не начинал полировать инструменты.

– П-посмотри в зеркало и скажи, что ты там видишь.

Гарри послушно повернулся, мысли его уже давно переключились на сегодняшнюю ночь новолуния и выбор подходящей жертвы. Было бы здорово найти что-нибудь покрупнее, чем ящерицы, но другие обитатели Запретного леса становились крайне редки. Он подумал, не был ли тут замешан некий кентавр.

– Говори, что ты видишь, Аддамс!

– Кровь, - неопределенно сказал он. – Я всегда вижу кровь. О, а еще чашку чая! Давненько я не пил чаю.

– Что? Но – как же камень! Где камень!

– О чем _вы_ говорите?

«Глупый человек», - подумал Гарвесте, в первый раз за весь год нахмурившись.

– _Я ссам ссс ним поговорю._

– Господин, вы еще слишком слабы!

– _Я досстаточно ссилен для этого._

У него что, змея под этим тюрбаном?

Это была не змея – гораздо хуже. С жуткого пепельно-бледного безносого подобия лица, прилепившегося к лысому затылку Квирелла, на него взирали два болезненно-воспаленных кроваво-красных глаза.

– Вы ведь не пользуетесь разрыхлителем, нет? Моя мать всем рекомендует его.

– _Чшшто! Не играй сссо мной в игры, мальчишшка! Я – Лорд Волдеморт!_

– Ой, - Гарри заморгал. У него в шкафу обитали более страшные вещи. Но, впрочем, это была совершенно отдельная емкость извивающихся тварей.

– _Дааа!_ – воскликнуло аморфное лицо, принимая его молчание за страх. Что-то и в самом деле давно здесь Аддамсы не напоминали о себе.

– _Теперь говори – где-э-каа-ме-энь?_

– Мне вдруг стала чрезвычайно надоедать эта игра. Какой к черту камень?

– _Филоссофсский камень, Поттер! Камень, магия которого вернет меня к жжизссни!_

Его палочка была хорошо наточена, она вошла в плоть, как нож в масло. Потом сработал мгновенный яд – Квирелл даже не успел охнуть. Рубиновые глаза застыли в шоке, и вблизи были хорошо видны золотые прожилки в темных зрачках. Гарри послал им прощальную улыбку, среди жемчужно-белых зубов блеснули краешки еле заметных, но острых клыков.

– Я ведь предупреждал.

….

оОООо

….

Наконец, наступил последний день учебного года.

Слизеринцы выиграли Кубок школы, несмотря на все старания Гарвесте, и теперь его товарищи по факультету праздновали победу. Все же, у них хватило здравого смысла оставить его в покое, поэтому облюбованный им диван представлял собой островок спокойствия и тишины.

Он пригласил Гермиону присоединиться к нему. Староста Бенджамин Ургхарт попытался объяснить, что слизеринцы _не приглашают_ в свою гостиную гриффиндорцев, но ответная улыбка привела его неуверенную попытку к провалу. И теперь его кучерявая подруга сидела рядом, вертя в руках одну из острых спиц.

– Я могу оставить ее себе? Ты серьезно?

– Конечно. У меня есть еще. – Он посмотрел на нее искоса и хитро улыбнулся. – Возможно, в следующем году я смогу тебя научить, как ей пользоваться, мм?

– С удовольствием. – Она смущенно подняла на него глаза. – У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты. Я буду скучать по тебе летом.

– Правда?

– Правда?

Услышав двойную реплику, Гарри повернул свою голову так, чтобы в поле зрения попали Драко и Блейз. Он хмыкнул:

– Неужели это настолько невероятно – допустить мысль, что у меня есть друг?

– Ну…

– Мы только хотели сказать, что тоже будем скучать, вот и все, - торопливо объяснил Блейз, пихнув локтем в живот своего светловолосого друга. – Не так ли, Драко?

– А?

– Это так? – насмешливо переспросил Гарри, снова борясь с желанием рассмеяться. – Ну, тогда вы втроем не будете против погостить у меня на летних каникулах?

– Что?

– Что?

– С радостью, Гарри!


End file.
